Strangers
by Rasengan22
Summary: Through a surprising turn of events, Naruto and Sasuke get transported to a world unknown to them because it only exists far into the future. The town they find themselves in is the West Block, a dumping ground for all things vile to the Holy City: No. 6. Sasuke/Naruto. Nezumi/Sion.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for a crossover challenge the Reader Appreciation club held on Y-gal, but the story kept getting bigger so I didn't even get very far with it. I will _try_ to finish it though.

**FYI:** The concept of how they get to No. 6 is based (loosely) around the plot of the fourth Shippuuden movie: The Lost Tower. Also, while I'll consider anime events, I'm mostly going from the timeline as it occurs in the No. 6 manga and light novel. There is a difference between novel and anime if you don't already know that, including the fact Sion never gets to see Nezumi at the theater, and that is not where Nezumi collapsed (he collapses in their home after the interrogation of that No. 6 official, chapter 15 of manga).

**Timeline:** Undecided, but this takes place after Nezumi and Sion fight about Safu. Maybe fairly close to the manhunt. But I haven't decided if they've interrogated the No. 6 official (manga/novel only). So the 'manhunt' may be something Nezumi's not aware of yet. I might want to include that interrogation in this story, which is why I don't know if this is before or after that event.

* * *

"There are no strangers here; Only friends you haven't yet met." - Yeats

* * *

When Naruto woke up, the last thing he remembered was chasing Sasuke through a series of underground caves that ran beneath the ruins of Rōran in Wind Country and then being hit by a blast of light. It should've been dry here. There should've been sand coming out of his ears. There _should've _been remnants of the once magnificent towers that got destroyed during the ninja wars more than 20 years ago. However, he quickly came to realize that he had no idea where he was now, and, on top of that, where the hell did Sasuke go?

He got to his feet, dusting himself off and adjusting his weapon's pouch on his leg. In the distance, he could see a strange building unlike any he'd seen before, and it was surrounded on all four sides as if it was some kind of fortress. There seemed to be a route leading up to its front gates. As he climbed further up one of the nearby hills, he realized that right below him appeared to be some sort of village and, just beyond it, one of the largest walls he'd ever seen in his life. In fact, it was probably taller than the Hokage Monument!

"Holy shit!" He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. "Where the hell am I?"

Considering his limited choices, his best bet seemed to be this village that existed within close proximity to that giant wall. While not a complete desert anymore, the area didn't exactly seem lush with trees. Rather, it reminded him of photos he'd seen of the hidden village in Rain Country. As he sniffed the air, he caught the whiff of a plethora of smells: industrial waste, decay, and even death. Kurama was grumbling from inside his head, though the fox didn't seem to have any explanations for where they were and only offered that the light he'd been hit with could've been some form of jutsu.

"Heh."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and started to scale down the rocky hill so that he might find someone who could tell him just where the hell he was.

* * *

As he entered the village, Naruto was left with the distinct impression that people were staring at him, yet every time he went to make eye contact, the person would look away and go to a great amount of effort to get away from him or move to the other side of the street entirely. The markets felt somewhat familiar at least, like the ones in Konoha. There were people selling meat, bread, vegetables, clothes, and weapons. Realizing that he was hungry, he went to reach for his frog wallet, but it must've fallen out back up on that hill because now it was gone.

It was probably a poor village given that most of the people were dressed in rags. He'd seen it before in places like Wave Country before the Great Naruto Bridge had been built as well as other villages, but that there were children peeking their heads out from the alleys and begging for food… it was never an easy thing to see. He had no change to offer either, now that his wallet had disappeared.

In one of the alleyways stood an attractive woman with long, dark hair and sultry green eyes. When Naruto made eye contact with her, she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Hey boy," she said. "Are you lookin' for a friend? You look a little lost."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he walked up to her, a blush on his cheeks. Before he could respond, the woman grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him further down the alley. She put a hand on his chest and shoved him against the wall.

"Well? I don't have all day. My place isn't so far from here." She ran her fingers through his hair. "What interesting hair you have. I don't think I've ever seen such bright, blond hair."

"Uuuh…" He felt himself turning red. Was it just him or was her face _really _close to his right now? "Er, actually. I am lookin' for this guy. Just a couple centimeters taller than me? Dark hair? Dead eyes? Complete jerk?"

She chuckled, her breath ghosting across his ear and perfume making his nose twitch. "You're going to have to be more specific, honey. That description fits a lot of men around here." She touched his cheek. "Although, you seem unusual. Do you have much experience, or can I teach you a little something?"

"Huh? Teach me…?" Before he could finish, the woman leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Panicking, Naruto pushed her away, harder than he'd meant to, and she went stumbling backward.

"What's the big idea!?" She yelled. "No need to get violent!"

"Uh, er…" He put his hands up in front of him and wildly glanced around.

"Just so you know, you're going to have to pay for that kiss, boy!"

"What? I didn't even _want_- "

"Pay up," she said. "Or I'm going to have to call my friends, and they won't be near as nice to look at as me."

"Er… I. Um. Lost my wallet?" He kept backing away, slowly, hoping to escape the situation since he had no idea how the hell things had ended up like this, but then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dark figure standing in the entrance to the alley. "S-Sasuke?"

"I see you're already getting into trouble," he said to Naruto, and, coolly, his dark eyes flicked to the woman.

"You're not going to tell me he belongs to you, are you?" She asked Sasuke and folded her arms against her chest, looking positively annoyed.

Naruto started to protest. "W-what? Him? Me? Huh? I don't _belong_- "

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke ordered, and Naruto did shut up for some reason. Petulantly, he scowled as Sasuke approached the both of them. He considered the woman for a moment. "What if he did belong to me?"

The woman tilted her head. "Is everyone in this town gay or what? Well, first I'd say that if you two are together, then it's a shame. You're a very beautiful man." She batted her eyelashes at Sasuke, and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Second. If _he's _not going to pay, then you owe me for that kiss!"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Sasuke was faster and covered his mouth with a hand. Naruto squawked as Sasuke grabbed his arm and tightened his grip. _What the fuck?_

"How much?" Sasuke asked. "For the kiss?"

"One silver piece."

"A silver piece," he repeated. "Is your kiss worth so much? It didn't look like it to me. In fact, he didn't appear to be enjoying it at all."

"Why _you _- " She began to say, but then she stilled, her entire body slumping. Naruto moved fast, breaking hold of Sasuke's hand on him and catching her before she fell and hit her head on the ground. Gently, he propped her up against the brick wall.

"What did you do…?" he asked and as he gazed up at Sasuke, he saw a brief flash of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"She won't be waking up for a while," said Sasuke and then, turning his back to Naruto, started to walk away.

Naruto blinked as he glanced at the woman, wondering if she'd be alright if they left her here. She had said something about friends, after all, so she should be okay. He got up and ran after Sasuke.

"Wait! Sasuke! Don't walk away, you bastard! What the hell just happened?!"

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered and, again, he grabbed Naruto by the arm, guiding him to walk at his side. "Keep your voice down, or you'll draw attention."

"What do I care about that? Why did you help me back there? Where are we? Why are _you _here?"

"Just shut up for a second and keep walking."

Scowling, Naruto did as he was told. It was true that the both of them were getting a lot of strange looks. Not that he felt particularly intimidated by anyone, but there was also no point in starting unnecessary trouble with people who were obviously just civilians. He followed Sasuke until they reached a small shop that appeared to be a bakery. Sasuke led him to a table in a dark corner and ordered them both a cup of green tea as well as a half a loaf of bread with some butter. The old woman peered at the both of them suspiciously and asked to be paid upfront. Smoothly, Sasuke let slip a few coins into the woman's wrinkly palm and she dashed away, bowing profusely as she went to take care of their order.

"How is it you have money?" he grumbled.

"I stole it. That's how. Our money doesn't work here, so I had to get it from somewhere, didn't I?"

"You _stole _it? You're such an asshole!

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke hissed. "If I have to warn you again, I'll cut out your tongue."

The old woman reappeared to set down their cups and pour the tea directly from the kettle. A young girl of about seven or eight years old stood by her side and set down the plate of bread and butter. Shyly, she smiled up at Naruto, and he smiled back.

"Come on then, Rin," the old woman scolded her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder to lead her away from the table. "Don't disturb the customers."

The girl shot one more bashful, inquisitive look at Naruto. He waved to her, and she smiled and giggled.

"Cute kid," he said. He looked up to find Sasuke staring at him coldly. "What?"

"The only reason I saved you back there is because I'm sure you're the reason we ended up here."

Naruto scoffed, offended that Sasuke thought this was _his_ fault. "I don't even know where _here _is!"

"I've already asked around. We're in an area that the locals refer to as the West Block."

Naruto reached for his tea and took a drink, smacking his lips noisily. "West Block, eh? I've never heard of it. We _are _still in Wind Country, right?"

Sasuke stared at him a long moment and then said, "I don't know."

"Huh? You don't know?" He leaned across the table. "What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I mean that I don't know. You speak Japanese, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto huffed and slouched in the chair, crossing his arms. "Just what the hell happened in those caves, and why do I have the feelin' that something' like this has happened before?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "This has happened before?"

Naruto rubbed his finger over the bridge of his nose. "No. I just said I had a strange feelin' of déjà vu."

"Hm." Sasuke observed him for a minute before his gaze shifted to the door when two bearded men entered the establishment. He returned his gaze to Naruto. "I have a theory."

"Okay…" He grabbed for a piece of bread and started slathering some butter on it. He stuffed it into his mouth, chewing it loudly. "Well, are ya gonna tell me or what?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. He looked repulsed. "The typography of the land appears to be different, but I believe that we're still in the same location as Rōran."

"Huh? How is that possible? We were just there, and this looks nothin' like Rōran. You remember it, right? All dust and sand and desert and absolutely no people except me, you, those weirdos you were with, and Kakashi - _Oh_. Shit. I forgot about Kakashi-sensei."

"I would be able to tell if anyone else was here, but you and I are the only ones."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, stuffing his face with another buttered-up piece of crusty bread. "But I don't get it. How can we still be in Rōran when this place isn't even on the map?"

"_Because_," Sasuke said, his voice low and reflecting impatience, "That blast that occurred because you used the Rasengan apparently caused us to travel in time."

Mouth gaping, Naruto could only stare and then started laughing so hard that other customers began to shoot him nervous glances as if he was someone both hysterical and dangerous. "So what you're sayin'," he held onto his stomach, still chortling at the idea, "Is that we've gone back in time?"

"No. Not back. Forward."

Naruto stopped laughing. His eyes went wide. "F-forward? You mean, like, we're in the future?"

"I'm not completely sure, but that's my guess, yes. Underneath Rōran runs an ancient chakra leyline that had, at one point, been sealed. You using the Rasengan must have disturbed it and broken the seal. The result of that seal being broken transported us forward in time."

"Aah hmm…" Suddenly the bread didn't seem so appetizing, so he set it on the plate. "Well. Shit. So, what do we have to do to get back?"

"I… don't know. At least not right now."

"Can't we just find wherever that seal was and, y'know, seal it back up? You can do that, right? And then we'd go back to where we belong? Ne, Sasuke? Right?" But looking at Sasuke didn't make him feel hopeful at all.

"I think we need to focus on finding shelter for the night. In case you hadn't noticed, this place doesn't seem eager to welcome strangers. Especially suspicious ones. So, if you can, try to refrain from drawing attention to yourself."

Naruto squinted. "I can do that. Probably."

"Let's get going. Perhaps I can find an inn or hotel to stay at."

"You and me together?" Naruto asked as they started walking out of the shop. "That's sorta weird, isn't it?"

"Who said anything about letting you stay with me?"

"You bastard!" Naruto pointed a finger at him as they went out into the street. He turned around to argue but then _wham_- someone collided right into him, knocking him into Sasuke. The other person went down on the ground, his small bag of groceries spilling. There was a shaggy brown dog at his side. It started to growl at Naruto as he tried to help the person up. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

The boy on the ground gazed up at him and smiled. "Sorry. It's my fault. I was in a hurry and not paying attention to where I was going."

Naruto offered him a hand and, after only the slightest hesitation, the boy grabbed for it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Your hair," remarked Naruto, gawking at it. He'd never seen hair so white before, and there was a strange red mark on the boy's left cheek that appeared to coil around his neck like a snake.

Self-consciously, the other boy tugged at one of the strands, a slight blush dusting his features. In a way, he looked sort of… cute. Er, wait. No, that's not right. That's not what he'd meant to think!

"Um, sorry about knockin' into you," said Naruto as he got on his hands and knees to help the white-haired boy gather his groceries. Although, a few kids shot out from the alleyway to pick up an orange and an apple that had rolled away. Naruto yelled after them and got to his feet, but the boy grabbed his sleeve.

"No, it's okay. I have enough, and they probably have nothing." He was on his feet, smiling warmly at the both of them. Stiffly, Sasuke remained standing behind Naruto, saying nothing.

"Well, if you say so. I'm Naruto, by the way. Uzumaki Naruto! Are you sure I can't replace your fruit you lost?"

"With what money?" He heard Sasuke ask from behind him.

"I'm Sion," the boy introduced himself, tilting his head to the side and holding out his hand. He wore a scruffy old coat with clasps along the front. He was rather skinny, too, making Naruto wonder if he really could afford to lose food to a bunch of kids.

Naruto clasped his hand, shaking it. "This stoic bastard behind me is Sasuke." He hoiked a thumb over his shoulder. "We're, um. Not from around here?"

Sion gave a small chuckle. "I could tell as much from your clothes."

"Say, Sasuke and I were just talkin' about finding' a hotel. Do y'know of any sorta place like that we could stay for the night? Er, it seems we may be stuck here a little while."

"I do know of a hotel around here. It's run by a friend of mine named Inukashi, but it seemed to me he said the hotel was entirely rented out tonight unfortunately."

"Ah, well crap. That's fine. We can always… sleep outside?"

"Forgive me, but I don't think that would be terribly safe." Sion shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the bag in his arms. "Perhaps you can stay with me for the night, but I should probably ask Nezumi first."

"Nezumi?" Naruto repeated.

"It's probably a nickname," Sasuke said in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Don't get so close, dammit!" Naruto shouted. "You're makin' me nervous!"

"Hn."

Again, Sion laughed but covered his mouth while he did it. "Nezumi's a friend, too. I stay with him. It's a fairly small room, so I should ask him first. However, he's at work until late, so… why don't you just follow me?"

"Really?" Naruto grinned and playfully hit Sion in the shoulder. "I was gettin' to wonder if everyone in this town was unfriendly, but we sure are lucky to have run into you here, Sion!"

"Let's just say I understand what it feels like to be an outsider here." Sion smiled at him, and the three of them (along with the dog), started walking toward wherever it was that Sion lived. On the way, Sasuke kept to himself mostly, except when Sion asked a casual question of him. Then he responded with an answer of one or two words at most.

"He reminds me a little of Nezumi when he's in a bad mood," Sion remarked as they left the limits of West Block and entered a less inhabited area. There were a few shacks and run down houses on the way, even a shabby looking playground with a broken swing set.

"What's Nezumi like?" asked Naruto, folding his arms behind his head.

"Nezumi?" Sion pressed a finger to his lips. "How should I describe him? Well. He's very intelligent and very honest. He may come across as blunt, but he's one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met."

"Ah. That's about the complete opposite of this guy here." Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who merely glared at him. "You said your friend was at work. What does he do?"

"He's an actor."

"Woah, really? That's so cool!"

Sion smiled. "I think so, too. But he won't let me go see him at the theater."

"Why not?" Naruto frowned. "If y'wanna go see him perform, go see him perform! What is he, shy or somethin'?"

The dog whined, and Sion pet him on the head. "I'm afraid he's far from shy. I think it has more to do with the fact he might not be able to watch out for me while he's performing on the stage. Maybe he thinks the crowd is too dangerous?" Sion shook his head. "You know, Naruto. I'm not too sure, to be honest."

Naruto nodded even though he didn't entirely understand. "Well, maybe once I meet this Nezumi guy I can talk some sense into him. Right, Sasuke?"

"You're an idiot," he replied to Naruto, which led to them getting into an argument the rest of the way to Sion's place. Naruto only stopped insulting the other ninja when Sion pushed on one of the bricks of a run down building and a hidden stairway appeared in front of them.

"W-what is this?" Naruto cried. "So cool!"

Sion led them down the steps and into a darkly lit hall with several doors lining either side of the passage.

"It's the storage for an old library," answered Sion. He stopped in front of one of the doors and shifted the bag into his other arm. He unlocked it with a key. "This is it."

Naruto peeked inside, and right away he saw the large amount of bookshelves. The room was tiny. There was a table and a couch; a small stove for cooking; a piano and chair; a low-set table; and a bed. There were a few other personal items thrown around on the furniture. The three of them walked into the room, and Sion placed the bag of groceries down on the table. He took off his coat and neatly folded it, setting it on the arm of the couch. The dog found a spot next to the door. It let out a loud yawn before resting his head on his paws.

"It's not much, but I guess you can call it home," said Sion just as a pair of mice - one brown, the other black - scrambled onto the boy's shoulders. "Hello there. Cravat. Tsukiyo."

"Kyaaaaah!" Naruto flew over to him. "So cuuuute!" The mice chirruped at him and one tried to nip at his fingers.

"Don't do that," scolded Sion. "Naruto's a friend of mine." After that, the black mouse jumped onto Naruto's arm and climbed atop his shoulder. Naruto stroked him along its furry spine.

"There we go. There's a good mouse." Smiling, Naruto glanced up, eyes landing on Sasuke's disturbed expression. "Oh what, a guy who used to hang out with snakes suddenly has somethin' against mice?" He was just about to sit down when the door sprang open behind them and slammed against the wall, narrowly missing the dog's tail.

"Sion!" The person in the doorway yelled. "What have I told you about leaving the door unlocked?"

Naruto's first thought was: _Wow, what a_ cute _girl!_

His second thought was: _How the fuck did I just end up face-down on the floor?_

There was a weight on his back. A pain shot through his shoulder as his arm was pinned behind him and the sharp tip of a knife grazed the side of his throat. He swallowed heavily. "Uuuh…"

Lips whispered near his ear, warm breath ghosting across his jaw, making him shiver. "Make a single move and there will be so much blood, you'll be able to swim in it."

Naruto's third and final thought:

_Aaaah shit!_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch, rubbing the side of his neck as he listened to Sion and Nezumi yelling in the hall outside of the room. He glared at Sasuke. "How come you didn't help me out?"

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" Sasuke was standing by one of the bookshelves, reading over the titles. "You should be able to take care of yourself."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here. They're really goin' at it out there. I don't wanna 'cause Sion any trouble. He seems like a nice guy."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Say, I didn't know y'liked books so much."

Sasuke picked out a particular book off the shelf and opened it. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Ah...hah."

The door banged open, and Nezumi came in first, Sion following behind.

"Listen guys," Naruto said, getting to his feet. "I didn't realize it'd be that much of a problem. He and I are used to roughin' it so we can sleep outside. No problem."

"Finally, someone's speakin' some sense around here," said Nezumi, sounding exasperated. "Sion said you helped him out back in town when some kids hassled him, so," he glanced at a determined Sion, "One night. That's it. I'm not runnin' an inn, and we do not have room for any more boarders."

"Thank you, Nezumi," said Sion softly. As Nezumi stood there expectantly, Sion introduced them. "This is Naruto, and this is Sasuke."

Nezumi barely glanced at Naruto, but when his eyes fell on Sasuke, he seemed to tense. "Do you often like to touch other people's belongings before askin' permission?"

Naruto snickered; Sasuke glared, but he put the book back on the shelf.

"Of course we will compensate you for allowing us to stay," said Sasuke, barely able to hide the dislike from his tone. "We won't be here for very long."

Nezumi held up a hand. "There's no need. I owe you for watchin' out for this helpless sap." He moved Sion aside and took a seat on the couch, beside Naruto. He unwrapped the dark grey scarf from around his neck and threw it over the edge of the sofa, on top of Sion's coat. "So what's the story? You're obviously not from No. 6, and," he turned up his nose as he scrutinized Naruto from head to toe, "you don't dress like someone who's used to livin' in the West Block. Are you from another city?"

Naruto was about to answer, but Sasuke got there first.

"You ask a lot of questions," he told Nezumi.

Nezumi's eyebrow twitched, but he plastered on a dangerous smile. "I like to get t'know people before I decide whether or not I should give them the privilege of being an enemy."

"Nezumi!" Sion exclaimed. "They're obviously in some sort of trouble. We should help them out if we can."

"Ah, Sion," said Naruto. "You're such a good guy. It's true though. We're, uh, sorta in a predicament and don't know anything about where we are, but we need to get back to where we came from."

"That's helpful," Nezumi drawled sarcastically. "Just what I need is one more airhead to take care of who knows nothin' about livin' in a place like this."

Sasuke cleared his throat, making everyone glance at him. "Naruto and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. What we need is a little time and information. After that, we'll be out of your way."

Nezumi nodded, hunching forward with his arms folded on top of his knees. "That works just as well for me. We have our own troubles to deal with, so I don't wanna be takin' on more baggage than I have to. So where did you come from and what sort of information are you lookin' for? Because out here, information costs money."

"Like I said," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "We can compensate you for the trouble, but that's because I'm willing not to have to do this the hard way."

"Oh?" Nezumi drawled. "Is that a thinly veiled threat or are you just happy to see me? And here I thought I was the only pretty boy with balls and a brain in this town."

Sasuke smirked. "What do you know about a nearby underground cavern or series of caves?"

The humor disappeared from Nezumi's eyes.

"So you do know something about them," said Sasuke. "Are they located nearby?"

Sion and Naruto could only look between the two other teens. Naruto was clueless as to what was going on, but he was also greatly amused at seeing someone talk that way to Sasuke.

"Nezumi?" Sion asked. "I didn't know there were any underground caves around here..."

"You wouldn't," Nezumi snapped. He sighed, shaking his head and making his bangs fall in front of his face as he lowered his head. "Underneath the correctional facility there are several caves, but they're... inhabited."

"Inhabited?" Sion asked. "But _how_ is that possible? Are you saying that there are people _living _underneath the correctional facility? Who are they, and - " Nezumi promptly covered Sion's mouth with his hand.

"Sion," he warned. "What have I told you about letting your curiosity run away with you? Stop bein' so damn _nosy _when this doesn't concern you!"

"Sheesh," said Naruto. "No need to be such a jerk about it. The guy just has a lot of questions. I'd wanna ask the same stuff."

"That's because you're a moron," Sasuke remarked.

"Maybe you're not as dull as I thought you to be," Nezumi said to Sasuke. "I see that you're also burdened with the weight of an oblivious companion."

"What! I'm not a burden! If anyone's a _burden_," Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "It's _that _guy. He once put his fist through my chest!"

"Is that true, Sasuke?" Sion asked, absolutely horror-stricken. Naruto almost felt guilty for saying anything.

Sasuke didn't reply; Nezumi eyed the dark-haired ninja more closely.

"Ah, so that's how it is," Nezumi murmured while touching his long fingers to his lips. "Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them. In order to access the caves, you'd have to be caught and admitted to the correctional facility."

"You don't think we'd be able to penetrate their security or whatever?" Naruto asked, wondering who the hell would love someone who tried to destroy them. What a weirdo.

"Huh?" Nezumi waved a hand. "Impossible. They're heavily armed at all checkpoints. You'd be dead before you took a step anywhere near that place."

"Armed?" Naruto asked. "Like with kunai and swords and stuff?"

"Naruto," said Sasuke. "Think about it. They have different weapons than what we're used to here."

"Oh... hm. Like what?"

" 'Where you're from' ?" asked Nezumi, obviously suspicious. "Just where _are_you from if you don't mind this humble peasant making such an inquiry?"

"That's none of your concern," replied Sasuke. "So we'll just have to find another way to get in. Is it possible to turn ourselves in at the gate?"

"Anything is _possible_," Nezumi said lightly, throwing his hands out in front of him. "It's no skin off my teeth if you wanna throw your lives away. Anyway, I'm hungry and beat, so why don't we scrounge up what food the four of us can split and figure out what the options are tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sion. "I think we'll have enough if I make some soup. And there's plenty of bread left to go around."

"You heard the wife," said Nezumi, getting up on his feet. He grabbed for his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Sion, I'll leave you to the guests."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Sion.

"Just out for some fresh air. I'm sure you're more than capable of entertaining our guests. I await the dinner toll." With that, he left the room in a such a dramatic flourish that even Naruto raised an eyebrow. The door slammed behind him, causing the dog to raise his head and perk his ears up.

"Wow, he sure is somethin'," Naruto mumbled. "Haha, although he sure had your number, didn't he, Sasuke?"

Sasuke appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I could use some air myself," he said and then he was gone, too, leaving Naruto alone with Sion.

"Do we smell or what?" he asked Sion, watching the other boy turn on the stove and gather together some ingredients for the soup. "Do you need any help with that?"

Sion smiled at him. "No, that's okay. I like to do this. Before I came here, I wasn't used to having to make my own food. I know Nezumi may come across as a little - "

"Uptight?" Naruto ventured. "Dramatic?"

Sion chuckled. "Yes, well. I've learned a lot from Nezumi. I owe him my life actually."

"Hm. I really thought he was a girl when he first swung the door open."

"The first time I ever saw Nezumi, I was 12, and I thought the same thing."

"Twelve, huh?" Naruto unzipped his orange jacket and put it to the side. "That's about the age I was when Sasuke and I had to team up."

"Is that so?" Sion asked, chopping up vegetables as Naruto watched with interest. "What sort of team were you two on?"

"Well, um. We're ninjas."

Sion stopped what he was doing to regard him with wonder. "Ninjas? I've only ever read about them in Nezumi's books. I didn't know that there were such things as ninjas existing today."

"Um, I don't think there are actually. Y'see. We sort of, uh, maybe... traveled forward in time from where we belong?"

Sion blinked at him, and Naruto thought he was going to call him crazy, but he only smiled. "No wonder your friend seems so concerned. He's obviously got a lot on his mind as obviously he has to find a way to get the both of you back to the time you belong."

"You mean... you believe me?"

Sion shrugged. "You haven't given me a reason not to."

"Hm. Sasuke, well... we haven't always gotten along over the years, but I know deep down he's a good guy. Like your Nezumi. I dunno what it is about good guys who try to act tough. Granted, Sasuke's been through a lot and had it pretty rough, so he's not too quick to rely on others."

"The same goes for Nezumi." Sion sighed. "But he won't tell me anything about his past. He thinks there's no point in getting close to someone who may one day become his enemy."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why would he - ?" Then he clamped his mouth shut because he could imagine very well how a person you thought was a friend would suddenly... not see you that way anymore. "It's none of my business, but. I think with guys like that, what it comes down to is they're just... scared. To lose the people they care about, y'know?"

"You might be right, Naruto." One of the mice hopped up onto Naruto and squeaked at him. "I think he's trying to comfort you."

"Is that so, little guy?" Naruto gently rubbed the top of the mouse's head. "Ah, it's a sad day when even a mouse takes pity on ya for bein' stuck with a broody bastard after being transported into the future."


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasuke walked up the stairs, the warm colors of the sunset filled the sky, and the clouds overhead cast a cylindrical shadow across the eastern part of the land. The wind had picked up and had a bit of a bite to it. Not far from the building, there was a hill that sloped and then flattened out, spreading itself before the wall. It was a graveyard for dilapidated, abandoned buildings, and there were objects here Sasuke had never laid eyes on before. It occurred to him, from the instant he'd set his eyes on Nezumi, that this was a person who held all the information he required to return to his own time. However, getting that information may take more than just a simple financial transaction, and while he preferred not to use force, he would do so if he deemed it necessary.

Even though his footsteps were inaudible and his presence masked, he heard the other teen call to him.

"I s'pose it's gonna be impossible to expect any privacy for a while," said Nezumi. "Thought the only stalkers I'd ever have would be the brutes from the theater."

Sasuke glanced up and spotted Nezumi perched on a concrete slab jutting out from the side of a building that only had two standing walls remaining. His eyes - an almost metallic silver - gleaned in the oncoming darkness, sharp and deadly. It wasn't that he felt threatened by this person, but Sasuke did sense something else about him. A sort of likeness to himself that resulted in a growing sense of begrudging respect.

"I thought I'd learn more if we were able to speak in private," Sasuke remarked calmly, keeping his voice low.

Nezumi's laughter was heavy with amusement. "I wish I could say you get used to livin' with a nosy guy like that, but I dunno if I'll ever understand what goes through that brain of his sometimes."

"At least the companion of whom you speak _has _a brain."

Smirking, Nezumi got to his feet and dusted off his pants. With a graceful jump, he landed on the ground, right in front of Sasuke. He cocked his head to the side and stuffed his hands inside his jacket pockets. "It's true even Sion has his useful traits."

The barest flash of humor appeared in Sasuke's gaze. "I'm sure he does."

Nezumi eyed him a moment, calculatingly. "I'll answer any of your questions," he said quietly, "_If _in return, you'll answer mine."

Sasuke studied him, a glare from the sun distorting his image briefly. "Very well. Tell me what lies beyond that wall."

They both turned to look at it, the way it rose above the barren land like a giant grey tidal wave.

"Oh that?" Nezumi drawled sarcastically. "You noticed?"

"It's a defense wall," observed Sasuke. "To keep people of the West Block from entering."

"I hope you're not expecting a history lesson. You'd be better off asking Sion about that. Beyond that wall lies a city intent on sucking the rest of us dry. A parasite city."

"I have a feeling you're not very partial to it."

Nezumi spared him a glare, voice almost a growl. "I'd say that'd be the understatement of the century. Speaking of. Are you familiar with Einstein?"

There was a subtle inclination of Sasuke's chin. "No."

"I figured. Well, let me just say, that everything about yourself and Naruto tell me you're not from around here. And by 'not from around here' I mean you don't even smell of this world."

"Is there a question in there or are you just in the habit of voicing your hypotheses aloud?"

For a breath, Nezumi smiled genuinely at him. "You're sharp, I'll admit that much. Although, for me, that response is as equivocal to an affirmative answer as I'm gonna get. Listen," he said seriously, "I'm not interested in prying too much into your business as I hate it when people do the same to me, but we don't need any more trouble than we've already got. And with that guy around, there's plenty."

Sasuke crossed his arms to his chest. "You seem very protective of Sion."

Nezumi turned sharply away. "That airhead? I don't care what he does or what happens to him, but I won't have anyone get in my way either."

"I have no interest in causing you or Sion any sort of harm so long as you're not obstructing my path to returning home. Those caves you spoke of, the ones that lie under the Correctional Facility, what's the easiest point of entrance?"

"Huh?" Nezumi narrowed his eyes. "Are you brain-dead? There's no _easy_point of entrance. Once you go in, you don't come back out."

"I have no intention of coming back out, so all I need worry about is getting in, but those weapons. I'm unfamiliar with them."

"Heh. No guns where you come from, eh? How romantic. Well if you do get shot, there's no pain like it. Not to mention they put anti-coagulants on the bullets, so you'll end up bleedin' to death."

"You're saying we'd have to sneak in somehow in order to avoid any sort of long-range attack from their security?"

"Sneak in or get invited in, yeah," answered Nezumi, drawing his gaze toward the dying sunset.

"You mean, get ourselves captured?"

"Sure, if you're not shot dead in the process of _being _captured."

"There's no reason for you to be concerned about whether we survive or not - "

"Tch." Nezumi started to laugh. He doubled over and slapped his thigh. "Me? Concerned? About you and that blond kid? _Hardly_." He straightened suddenly, all traces of humor disappearing from his face and those piercing grey eyes. "I don't know you. It's not my concern whether you get back home or don't, who you are or why you and the other guy have such a twisted relationship that you're punchin' holes through his chest. What I do know, though, is that if you're takin' responsibility for that guy, you better see it through to the end."

"What makes you think I have any interest in taking responsibility for Naruto?"

Nezumi zipped his coat all the way. "Call it intuition. If you really hated the guy, you wouldn't be tryin' so hard to get the both of you back to where you belong."

"That's your assumption, but the only thing I need from him is a power that lies inside of his body, one that I can't return home without. That's all."

In the distance, they both heard the sound of Sion's voice, calling to Nezumi, telling them that dinner was ready.

"If you say so," Nezumi commented under his breath as he took out a small knife and twirled it in his hand.

Without saying much to one another, Sasuke took one last look at the wall before they started walking back to the old library, where a meager but satisfactory meal of soup and bread awaited them.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was up early, and, without making a sound, he'd left the room and gone outside to scout the surrounding area. He'd tracked the perimeter of the wall, and, obviously, if he wanted to, he'd be able to scale it in a flash. According to what he'd been told by Nezumi and the - rather thorough - job Sion had done of giving them No. 6's history, there was no reason for them to have to breach the wall. The tension going on between No. 6 and the people of the West Block had little to do with them, yet somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke understood the similarities between his own feelings toward Konoha and the resentment of those cast outside of No. 6's borders. Before the sun had even risen, he'd gone so far as to scout the grounds within 500 meters of the Correctional Facility, but the compound appeared heavily armed. He erred on the side of caution. There would have to be another means of getting inside, so until he was able to gain more information on a way to do so, he and Naruto would have to sit tight for the time being.

On his way back, he happened to pass through the main market area of West Block. As he walked past one of the stalls, there were two large men carrying away the lifeless body of an old man who must've died during the night. Afterward, the stall owner was outside, sweeping the dirt off the entrance as if the sight of a dead body was nothing.

Sasuke kept his expression blank as he entered the store and purchased some meat, cheese, and bread. Nezumi had, so far, refused any sort of payment he'd tried to offer. It's not as if they'd done much to help Sion yesterday. After all, the boy had still been stolen from, leaving them all with an even smaller portion food that had to be split amongst four instead of two.

West Block was not so much unlike other villages Sasuke had seen during his travels. The town center was constantly bustling with merchants selling their wares. Mostly he found that, so long as he kept to himself, no one bothered him or even seemed to notice his presence. He didn't think too much on it, but he did consider that, for those who were not ninjas and lived in this sort of town, it would be extremely difficult to survive, which made his admiration for Nezumi grow somewhat. Yet, it seemed only logical to him that in order to live, one must learn to survive. He supposed that was part of the chasm that existed between Nezumi and Sion, who had grown up in what sounded to be - rather pampered surroundings.

It wasn't really his business. He could guess at their relationship, but he also didn't care, and he was hopeful - but not extremely so - that Naruto might keep his nose out of their business and stick to focusing on what they needed to do in order to get back to the time they belonged. He still had a mission to carry out, and once they were back, things between he and Naruto would return to the way they were. The chakra leyline, he knew, had been sealed. They'd walked by its source before the explosion, and he'd noted that the chakra within the seal had felt unmistakably familiar. It was only an assumption, but if he had to guess, it wasn't just the impact of the Rasengan that had broken the seal itself, but perhaps it had been Naruto's chakra that had been able to break it in the first place.

Once Sasuke had made a few more purchases and wrapped everything up into a cloth, he started the somewhat long trek back to the storage rooms. When he came to the top of the stairs, he was greeted by Sion who held out a mug of something warm.

"It's coffee," he said. "I would've made hot chocolate, but there wasn't any left."

Sasuke blinked and, after adjusting his parcel to place it under his arm, took hold of the offered mug. The morning had been crisp. Even a layer of frost had covered the grass, so the warmth felt good against his hands. "Thank you."

Sion nodded, and they stood together, watching the beginning of the sunrise.

After some time, Sion spoke. "I'm amazed you were able to go out without waking any of us. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I never realized just how strong people could be until I moved here. You must've done a considerable amount of training where you come from."

"I get by," Sasuke said modestly. It was one thing to ignore people in general, but there was something harmless about Sion. He was merely being nice, but it made Sasuke uncomfortable to talk about himself or to be asked too many questions. He'd already noticed Sion was an incredibly inquisitive type. At least when it came to Naruto, Sasuke could just shut him up by giving him a beating.

"Were you able to learn anything new by going out? Anything about the Correctional Facility?"

"Only that it's well guarded, and it would be careless to charge in without comprehending what sort of weapons they use or without having knowledge of the building's schematics."

Sion worried at his lip, which made Sasuke wonder if there was something he knew but didn't want to share. He decided not to press it for now.

"Is Naruto awake yet?" he asked, taking another large sip of his coffee. It was hot and bitter, but it did perk him up a bit.

"Not when I left, no. He was still sprawled out on the floor. Nezumi's in bed, too. He's not much of an early riser."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I brought a few things from town we might have for breakfast. We don't intend to use up all your resources. I understand that it must be fairly difficult out here. I hope you'll accept it in exchange for your hospitality."

Sion looked at him as if shocked, his odd-colored eyes going wide and, surely enough, a large smile bloomed on his face.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You shouldn't have worried yourself, but it's greatly appreciated. I'm afraid Nezumi does the majority of the paid work around here, and, lately, I'm not so sure he's been going to the theater as much as he used to."

Sasuke nodded, and Sion was about to say something else when they heard a loud shout and an explosion of noise coming from the storage rooms. The both of them were running down the stairs in an instant - Sasuke quicker. He opened the door, Sion catching up and peeking his head in from beside him.

"Nezumi!" Sion yelled. "What are you - ?"

"You runt!" Nezumi was growling. He was standing on the bed, his hair loose about him, and wielding a knife in one hand while glaring up at the ceiling, where Naruto was standing upside down - his feet glued to the ceiling by his chakra. Nezumi tried to swipe at him, but Naruto moved away, cowering in a far corner. Nezumi threw the knife at him, but Naruto caught it in his hand and waved it at him.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto retorted defensively. "I forgot where I was, and it was friggin' cold 'cause the embers in the stove had burnt down. I just went to wherever it was warmer!"

"What made you think I wouldn't cut your head off for trying to get into bed with me?"

"I said I was sorry, you jerk! What's the big deal? You were sharing it with Sion, and he left, so I just thought - "

Sion cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, including the trio of mice that had perched on top of the piano, watching the events with perked ears and twitching whiskers.

Naruto was pouting. He had his arms crossed against his chest, and he was spinning the knife around his fingers without probably even realizing it. Nezumi stepped gracefully down from the bed, reached for a rubber band, and began tying his hair up.

"Just where have you two been?" he asked casually as he crouched in front of the stove and fed some paper into the grate.

"Yeah, where were you two?" Naruto asked and dropped smoothly from the ceiling onto the floor. He handed Nezumi the knife, and the grey-eyed boy took it in a swift grab that made Naruto frown even harder.

"Were you worried?" Sasuke asked, keeping his features neutral, but obviously directing the question at Naruto.

"Hmph. Only about Sion. I know you can take care of yourself, bastard," quipped Naruto, and then sparing a look at Sion, said, "Er, not that you couldn't, but I've seen this guy take on some pretty bad people, so... yeah."

Sion smiled. "It's okay. I understand. It must be nice," he looked up at Sasuke as he was at a sleight height advantage, "To have someone who considers you to be strong enough to take care of yourself."

"Hn."

"Oh. Someone's being rather passive-aggressive this morning," remarked Nezumi as he got to his feet.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Sion, and to his credit, Sasuke did think he seemed rather oblivious, if not confused.

But at that point, Naruto's stomach issued a large growl.

The blond ninja gave an embarrassed laugh. "Heh. I don't suppose there are any nearby ramen stands?"

"Ramen?" Sion asked. "What's that?"

Naruto let out a groan, turned around, and started beating his head against the wall. "Sasuke. Please tell me you figured out a way how to get back and soon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you put a little more effort into figuring out how to get back and not rely so much on me."

Naruto turned around and faced him. "Huh? 'Cause you're obviously the smart one. _Duh_."

Sion chuckled quietly, and even Nezumi smirked as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"At least the guy knows his place, eh?" said Nezumi.

Sasuke only shook his head, trying to ignore what Naruto'd said since the unsolicited flattery confused him somewhat.

He held out the parcel filled with food. "I hope this will do for breakfast."

"So taking you two in wasn't a completely terrible idea, after all," said Nezumi, stretching out his arms as Sasuke unwrapped the parcel and revealed all the varieties of food he'd bought at the market.

"I'd say that's more than enough for breakfast," said Nezumi, eyeing everything with two raised eyebrows. "That'll last for a week."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's the least we can do."

After a while, Sion and Nezumi got on with dividing the food amongst the four of them, with Nezumi and Naruto falling into another verbal confrontation over sleeping arrangements.

"I only wish I could've seen it," Sion admitted suddenly.

"Seen what?" Nezumi snapped while glaring at Naruto who was busy chomping noisily on his piece of bread.

"Naruto trying to get in bed with you. I think he wouldn't have if he knew just how awful your sleeping habits are."

"Yeah!" argued Naruto. "You should be so lucky as to share a bed with me. I'm like a damn furnace all the time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Nezumi and, picking up the butter knife, twirled it in his fingers before slamming it down into the table right where Naruto's hand had been.

"Asshole!" Naruto growled.

"Savage," said Nezumi.

"Says the guy who tries to stab me with a butter knife." Naruto smirked.

Tired of the noise, Sasuke picked up a grape from his plate and lobbed it at Naruto, where it hit him right between the eyes.

"You, too, Sasuke?" Naruto pouted, looking positively offended.

"Ah," Nezumi exclaimed suddenly, waving his arm in the air with a graceful gesture. "Sion?"

"Yes, yes," Sion nodded, placing both hands in his lap. "Act 3, Scene 1."

Suddenly, Nezumi swept up Naruto's hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles. "I kiss thy hand, but not in flattery, Caesar."

Naruto's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates. "Uuuuh..."

Nezumi lifted his head, eyelashes fluttering, full lips pursed. A heated blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as Nezumi leaned in closer. "Fates, we will know your pleasures. That we shall die, we know: 'tis but the time and drawing days out that men stand upon."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched as Nezumi released Naruto's hand and leaned back on both arms, sighing.

"What the hell was _that _about?" Naruto croaked. Briefly, his eyes flicked to Sasuke, and then over to Sion, who merely shook his head.

"It's from Julius Caesar."

"What's that?" asked Naruto. "S'weird name."

Nezumi groaned. "Does no one read the classics anymore? Oh ye of idle brains."

"You're assuming he has any to begin with," Sasuke coolly observed, his posture somewhat stiff.

"Feh. You're just jealous 'cause a guy who's as pretty as a girl just kissed my hand."

"I think I'm flattered?" said Nezumi as he slipped the brown mouse some more crumbs.

Sasuke glanced at Sion, but, for some reason, he didn't seem all that amused.

"I'll clear the table," Sion said softly, and, again, Nezumi and Naruto fell into some sort of argument about personal space, so Sasuke offered to help. As they went to another room to wash the dishes, Sion mentioned that he had some work to do today.

"I wash dogs," he explained. "For our friend that owns the hotel I was telling you about?"

Sasuke grunted an acknowledgment.

"I was thinking of asking Naruto if he'd like to help. I bet Inukashi would be happy to have help if it meant more dogs could get washed."

"I think it would be a good idea to put that idiot to use. Feel free to take him if you think he won't get in your way."

Sion smiled gently. "I like Naruto a lot. I think it would be fun to work together."

Sasuke thought, but had no interest in speaking aloud, that Sion didn't seem so pleased when Nezumi was holding and kissing Naruto's hand, but he kept it to himself. He wasn't one to judge anyone else about their relationships with others. Even if it had somewhat unnerved him as well, although he couldn't say why.

"You're welcome to come, too, if you want," Sion offered.

"There's someone Nezumi is going to introduce me to today."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Sion.

"A man named Rikiga, I believe."

"Rikiga-san?" Sion dropped one of the plates, but Sasuke caught it before it hit the floor and broke into pieces. "Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I'm just surprised that... Nezumi's so willing to help you two out. I don't... know what to say."

"It's probably because I plan to leave him with everything I have before we return to where we belong."

Sion nodded slowly. "Money is quite a motivating factor around here."

"Sion?" Sasuke helped put the dishes away in the cabinet.

"Hm?" the white-haired boy murmured.

Sasuke had been on the verge of saying something else, but instead he simply said, "Make sure Naruto doesn't get in your way. When we were younger... whenever he showed up, things only tended to get worse. Even with a simple task like washing dogs."

Sion chuckled. "I don't feel like I have to worry about Naruto. I consider myself a good judge of people, and... well. I'm looking forward to spending the day with him."

Sasuke didn't reply; his only response was the slightest raise of an eyebrow.


End file.
